<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things Don't Stay The Same by RossHandle123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816805">Things Don't Stay The Same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossHandle123/pseuds/RossHandle123'>RossHandle123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealous He Tian, Jealous Jian Yi, Jealousy, M/M, Yelling, angst but not really angst, bestie Zhengxi and Guanshan, new and old habits, no smut bc i can't write it, soft Mo Guanshan, soft Zhan Zhengxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossHandle123/pseuds/RossHandle123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He Tian and Jian Yi don't know how to take Zhan Zhengxi's and Mo Guanshan's new friendship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Tian &amp; Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tired really hard to write this took me fooooorever! I hope you guys liked it and remember this is my first time so please don't be so rough on me I really tried!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been six years, six years since both Tian and Yi left XiXi and Mo without much of a word. At first Mo wouldn't admit that he was hurt that He Tian abandoned him without a care or a whisper in the wind telling him he'll be back or where he was going. Mo kept it all bottled up and tightly cased in his mind but too many nights without a 'I'm starving come cook for me little mo' texts or the consist ding of his phone because the annoying rich brat wanting to get his attention became too much for Mo to bear. Everything was too quiet around him at night he was left with too many self deprecating thoughts that pushed him to a dark place in his mind. The thoughts cradling him at night whispering in his ears how unloved and unwanted he was, how the only person who genuinely seemed interested in him left because he pushed him away or how he was abandoned because of his shit personality or even how no one would care if he died. These thoughts sang to him every night until Mo cried himself to sleep, curling himself in the fetal position with his hands over his ears as he tried to block out the demon's song of praise. It was no better during the day, She Li was living in heaven when Tian left, finally able to take back the piece of property that was stolen from his grasp. Mo refused to become Li's and it only lead to fights and getting his ass beat by Li and his gang, ending up in the hospital more than enough for him to completely skip the hospital because of the bills. Mo now sports many new scars and bruises from She Li including a brand mark on his stomach that makes him vomit every time he looked at it.</p><p>For Zhengxi, he seemed really confused and hurt that Yi left without telling him though he was pretty sure the blond cutie didn't really have a say in the matter but still didn't help ease the feeling of hurt and betrayal towards the blond. At times he felt like it was his fault that Yi was taken away because of him, because he wasn't strong enough to protect the blond and keep him by his side. Zhengxi wanted to be Yi's protector and someone Yi could rely on without hesitating but because of his unreliability Yi was taken to someone else's side to be protected by them for him to rely on them. With Yi gone Xi spent most of his high school days in silence alone because Yi was all the sound he needed in his life but now the music has stopped playing and he doesn't know when it will start again. Xi wondered whether he would see Yi again or was his wish too far ahead that getting his hopes up about seeing his love again was a trap within itself.</p><p>Xi and Mo both didn't think they would cross paths again after Yi and Tian left but on one of the days She Li was beating Mo for mouthing off at him, Xi happened to pass the alley as he was on his way to go buy a new manga. He turned and saw Mo laying limp on the ground as Li continued to squish Mo's head further in the concrete trying to break it. Xi doesn't know what took over his body or maybe because he imagined Mo was Yi but Xi ran into the alleyway punch both of Li's backup before pushing Li off Mo to the ground. Xi hastily picked up Mo, who was definitely unconscious laying limp in his arms and didn't seem like he was breathing, Xi took him out of the alleyway and to the nearest hospital.</p><p> </p><p>Mo opened his eyes to loud beeping and a bright light which made him wince closing his eyes to adjust to the lighting. Once he could kind of see through his blurry vision he looked around and saw he was the in the hospital. He looked to his side and he saw Xi looking at him with furrowed eyebrows not in a concerning way but in a confused way.</p><p>"Guanshan can you hear me?" Xi looked at Mo whose face was twisting into different emotions as he got his bearings of his situation. Xi's eye's widen when he saw Mo pulling the blank off himself. "Guanshan what are you doing?"</p><p>"Getting the fuck out of here-" he winced a little probably from a sore throat as his voice sounded really gruff. Mo threw the blankets off himself and swinging his legs to the side of the bed trying to push his screaming limbs off the bed. "I can't fucking afford to pay for the fucking bill." Mo stated as he stood up from the bed, too quickly at that since he got really dizzy and almost fell to the ground. Thankfully Xi was fast enough and caught the stubborn boy and helped him back on his feet.</p><p>"Mo you need to get in the bed." Xi was worried about the boy. The doctor said his body was in an extreme state and if he continues to loose so much blood or continues to allow his body to be beaten the boy will end up in a bad state. Mo glared at Xi.</p><p>"I'm not a child! I can take care of myself! I'm not going to go into debt or have my mother worry anymore than she has to! So let the fuck go and let me go the fuck home you bastard!" At that end of his tangent Mo was seething. Though Mo was red in the face with anger Xi was most surprised at the tears that were starting to weld in Mo's eyes. Maybe because Xi couldn't protect Yi that his feelings to protect Mo became prominent in that moment seeing Mo's tears.</p><p>Xi sighed, "Fine let me get your clothes so you can change." </p><p>"I don't need you fucking help." Mo growled out lowly. </p><p>That was the beginning of the unlikely blossoming friendship between the two. At first Mo kept trying to push Xi away not wanting to relive the pain of Tian's disappearance again but with Xi's want or need to protect Mo from She Li Mo finally stopped trying to push Xi away. Then they slowly began to become close learning about the other little by little, swapping secrets, having inside jokes to  deep conversations, and little banters. Xi learned how to deal with Mo's silent self hate and memorized the tell tale signs of when he was slowly sinking into his own mind. Mo helped Xi take care of his sister when Xi's parents began working more, Mo helped with chores and his sister, a relief for Xi who needed some time away from his sister-surprisingly enough though Xi's sister and Mo got along well. Both had many firsts with each other-fist concert together, first drinks, first night clubbing, first trip outside of of the country, first breakups, first group date, first tattoos, first matching tattoos(which Xi had to literally beg Mo to do) fist apartments etc. Both were there for the rough patches in each others lives, such as when Mo's mother unfortunately passed due to overwork. Xi stayed by Mo's side as he cried himself to sleep every night blaming himself saying he should of picked up more jobs or worked harder in school to get better paying jobs. Xi stayed by Mo's side telling him how he was a son his mother was proud of and how she wouldn't blame him at all or how it wasn't his fault. Another time is when Xi was having a rare mental break down about Yi and Mo was there sitting with Xi in silence because Mo knew Xi wanted silence. Mo would say a couple of things telling him that he has to become someone Yi can rely on in the future so he can protect Yi without having to worry. Mo would whisper encouraging words in the darkness hoping Xi heard him and once Xi hugged Mo he knew Xi was okay and he would be okay until he needed some more comfort. As the boys went through high school together both grew exceeding close that even Mo has softened up to Xi and Xi has opened up more to Mo. Over the years they even gave each other nicknames that other hates with a passion, Xi now calls Mo 'Hen' which Mo calls Xi 'Yoda'. Many people mistook them as lovers but the boys just said that the other was an important factor in their lives.</p><p>Now it's been six years. Mo and Xi share an apartment together that's conveniently close to Zhengxi's college so he can just walk to school instead of taking the train. Mo still works many part-times but he also is currently going to vocational school to get his certificate in culinary so he can finally find a decent job working in a decent kitchen.</p><p>"Hen do you have work today?" Xi asked as he sat next to Mo, who was currently engrossed in watching Hell's Kitchen. "Hen. Hen. Hen."</p><p>"What do you fucking want? Do you not fucking see me watching Hell's Kitchen Yoda!" Mo whipped his head trying to understand why this fucker needed his attention so fucking bad. It made Mo even more angry when Xi only smiled him and Xi fucking knew it too.</p><p>"I was asking if you had work today because we were invited for drinks by Chao Xiang and her girlfriend Ah Lam."</p><p>"Yeah I have work but I'll be done by 8 so you can meet me at the station then. I'll text you." Mo didn't wait for a response turning his head and going back to watching his show. "Oh speaking of work Yoda, I have class tomorrow in the evening so I won't be home to cook." Xi nodded not looking at Mo.</p><p>Xi and Mo let a comfortable silence fall between them. Mo began trying to look for a comfortable spot to sit in settling for leaning on Xi's shoulders with a blanket covering both him and Xi, who left his arm fall naturally on Mo's shoulders.</p><p>After a few hours of Gordon Ramsay's yelling Mo had to get up and get ready to go to work. Groaning in protest Mo go up and went to put on his uniform for the ramen shop which seeming to kicked his ass no matter how long he's worked there. As Mo got ready to leave Xi went to walk him out the door as it has unconsciously become a habit for both of them to walk the other out the door.</p><p>"Hen, are you sure you don't want me to pick you up from the ramen shop?" That's another thing that has unconsciously became a habit for both the boys. Xi knew Mo's schedule to the 'T' and Mo knew Xi's to the 'T'. Neither noticed until one of Mo's old friends from middle school pointed out that each knew where, when, and how long the latter would be gone at first both were really awkward about it but then they just shrugged it off and went on with their lives.</p><p>"No I don't need you to fucking pick me up Yoda." Mo huffed out. Xi hummed and then watched as Mo left the apartment following closely behind him, he watched Mo get into the elevator and then waited for him to walk out of the apartment complex until he couldn't see Mo's shadow anymore. The boys decided to do this for Xi's sake as he always wanted to know that Mo left the apartments safe, Mo later picked this up after Xi was in the hospital from being hit with a pipe in the back of his head. </p><p>Xi went back into he apartments deciding to clean up a bit since he finished all his homework and had free time before he went out for drinks later. Xi turned on some soft music and started to clean the apartments to pass the time.</p><p>*********</p><p>"Tian do you think they'll recognize us?" Jian Yi asked the tall man. Even after all these years Yi's personality has not changed, he's still childish and loud and annoying. He Tian, however, grew taller and broader, he has more of a mature manly look to him probably from all the stress from not only his family business but Jian Yi as well. Tian turned to the blond with a bored look on his face.</p><p>"Why wouldn't they recognize us? It's only been.." Tian trialed off. "...it's been too long." Tian finished with a sigh.</p><p>"See! That's why I don't think they'll recognize us." Tian couldn't answer as one of his men came to him and told him that the plane was getting ready to land. Yi hurriedly and put on only seatbelt sightly jumping in his seat in anticipation. Yi's entire world was crushed when his mother quickly took him out of the country not leaving room for him to say his goodbyes to his XiXi, he cried for months because he couldn't call, email, text, or even write a letter to his childhood friend. He would think bout XiXi everyday wondering what he was doing and if he was eating or if he got into college or if he even is living well. Yi wanted to his XiXi soon and he wanted to see him now. He Tian glanced to his right and saw Yi almost tearing his seat belt once the plane landed and announced their arrival.</p><p>"Yi you do know we still have to check in with he main house before we can do anything." with that Yi's whole mood dropped the the floor.</p><p>"I know that." the blond mumbled to which Tian chuckled to. Tian can't blame him though, he wanted nothing more than to see his fiery redhead. He smiles at the thought of his angry kitten yelling at him for leaving him, Tian knows that his little mo might put more distance between them than when they were in middle school. Tian honestly has no idea on how he was going to make it up to his sweetheart.</p><p>"Tian lets go greet these bastards so I can find my XiXi!" Yi yelled. Tian got up from his seat and walked the aisle to exit off the private plane. He Cheng and Qiu both greeted the boys once they entered to airport.</p><p>"Brother Cheng did you find XiXi?!" Yi ran to the old man before he could even finish his greeting to the two young men. Tian walked up behind Yi with his brow raised wondering if his brother found XiXi. Tian is pretty sure he did since XiXi wouldn't need to go into hiding but still Yi wanted to know his whereabouts</p><p>"I think it's better if I tell you guys the information while we drive to the main house." Yi booked it to the car not wanting to waste a second.</p><p>"What about my little mo?" Tian asked walking beside his brother and behind Qiu.</p><p>"Like I told Yi while we drive to the main house." Cheng held the door open for his brother to which he got in beside Yi with a huff. What could of happened for Cheng to want to talk about it in the car. Did something happen to Mo? Was Mo hurt? Was he in the hospital? Did he get mixed up with the wrong crowd again? Tian was pulled from this thoughts when he heard the start of the engine.</p><p>Cheng began to talk as he buckled his seat belt and Qiu drove the care. "Do you want to short or the long version?"</p><p>"Long."</p><p>"Short." Tian looked at Yi with narrowed eyes. We don't have time for the long version idiot.</p><p>"Medium it is." Cheng sighed. "Zhan Zhengxi first. He goes to A college, is currently a sophomore, majoring in business, works part-time at a book store, he part of a research club, he lives in an apartment with Mo GuanShan-" Yi cut him off.</p><p>"He lives with Mo!" Yi yelled in disbelief. Are they dating? Yi became nervous at the thought hoping that wasn't true. No that couldn't be true, they so don't suit each other....or do they? No. Yes. No. No no.</p><p>"I'm going to continue," Cheng cleared his throat "and Zhan Zhengxi and Mo Guanshan have lived together for 2 years."</p><p>"For Mo GuanShan he is currently still working multiple jobs," Tian smiled at that seeing that Mo is still his little mo "he is also going to C vocational school to get a certification in culinary," Tian's eyes widen to the fact that Mo was going to school willing but he understands that his food is top tier "he lives in an apartment with Zhan Zhengxi for two years" Tian's face held a scowl after hearing that again. He's glad Mo had someone to lean on but did you have to get an apartment with him."and 4 years ago Mo GuanShans mother had passed away due to heart complications from overwork." Tian's heart dropped at the last statement. Mo's mother has passed and he wasn't there to comfort Mo who probably was in shambles from his mother's departure. If memory serves him right Mo's father also passed during his early childhood and he cherished his mother to her bones.</p><p>"We're here." Yi looked out the window and dread going to talk to to the head. Tian go out of the car and walked behind Cheng and Qiu with Yi on his left towards the main house.</p><p>"Once we're done please take Yi and I to XiXi's and Mo's apartments." Cheng couldn't answer as both boys walked in to the main house.</p><p>**********<br/>"Cheers!"</p><p>"GuanShan, how's school?" Ah Lam asked. Xiang, Lam, Xi, and Mo had become really close friends in the past months after their first meeting. Lam and Mo knew each other from a culinary event they both attended and they got close after they spent have the time dissing the food instead of complimenting it. After that Lam and Mo kept in contact really swapping ideas and opinions about food which later lead to them seeing each other outside of culinary. Coincidentally, Xi and Xiang met in their schools research club. Both a quiet people but they softly bonded over research on how humans think and why they think the way that they did. Later both pairs found out that they all knew each other so they reserved dates to all get together and unwind from school or work.</p><p>"We're still learning difference types of cutting in our labs and we're talking about restaurant management in my classes.You?" Mo rolled his eyes because it's such elementary stuff but he's always excited to learn more about food.</p><p>"Really?! I just finished making a menu for my lab, can I make it for you some time and you taste test it and tell me your thoughts?" Lam asked hopefully but she knew he would say yes.</p><p>"Yes definitely. Just come over tomorrow night my class ends at 9 but I don't mind having a late dinner since I have a day off the day after tomorrow." Lam squealed then leaned over the table hugging Mo.</p><p>"Xi why don't you and Mo just get together?" Xiang asked then taking a swig of her beer.</p><p>"I've told you and everyone else this. Hen and I aren't like that plus we both have someone else in our hearts." Xi sighed.</p><p>"You guys are so cute though! Plus you guys are like a married couple, just make it official!." Xiang didn't see why the boys won't just date each other. They lived together, they texted each other throughout the day, they have the cutest nicknames for each other, anytime the other was in trouble the first person they call is the latter, they're both their emergency contact, and they knew each other like the back of their hands. If they saw each other the way people say them they would understand why people thought they were dating.</p><p>As the pairs began talking about different things and drinking without a care before they knew it it was time for Xi to take Mo back to the apartment. Contrary to Mo's personality when he's drunk he's really touchy and docile.</p><p>"Let's get you home Hen." He threw Mo's arm over his shoulder and then held Mo's waist to make sure Mo doesn't fall. </p><p>"Yoda~" Mo sang. </p><p>"Yes Hen." Xi knew Mo was about to say something stupid but he patiently waited until Mo said what he wanted to say.</p><p>"You mean a lot to me," Mo slurred out. "so please don't leave me." Mo's head fell to Xi's shoulder who stiffen at Mo's words. Mo meant a lot to Xi so he wouldn't leave him but he never knew Mo still was scared of him leaving. Xi kept quiet the rest of the way home but the sight that greeted him when he got out of the elevator made him almost almost drop Mo. Mo felt the slight tremor in Xi's hand not being too drunk not to notice something was wrong. Mo opened his eyes looking at Xi not yet seeing what was in front of him.</p><p>"Yoda what's wrong?" Mo looked in the direction of Xi's eyes and to say he had sobered up in that instances was and understatement. He didn't feel an ounce of alcohol in that moment when he saw who was standing at their front door.Mo slowly let his arms fall to his side as he was in complete disbelief. He Tian and Jian Yi were standing in front of them as if they saw each other yesterday. Tian looked different he looked older, broader, and more masculine. His hair was the same but his eyes were definitely different they didn't hold the same childish ideas from when they were kids, they had more of a mature and mysterious look to them. Mo didn't know those eyes, they were foreign to him. Xi observed Jian Yi as the Yi did the same. Though Yi looked the same to Xi he could tell he was different. His hair was longer, body was paler, he was lean, and his face looked even more beautiful than before.</p><p>Mo's head was leaning on XiXi's shoulder. He just called XiXi Yoda. We're they romantically involved? No they're not even each others types, but what if after being alone for so long they fell for each other? No, no. I looked at XiXi again and he looked that same as front when they were kids. XiXi was still a little shorter than him but he was better built than Yi, his face was still soft in a way of a man who knew many things and wanted to learn many things. I turned to Tian whose eyes showed no sign of emotion. Then he slowly smiled he usually devilish grin at the pair. </p><p>"Little mo, I'm back did you miss me?" Tian tilted his head to the side. Tian looked closer to Mo and honest the boy didn't look any different from the last time they saw each other. He still looked like his fiery redhead just older. From what he can tell Mo now stands at the middle of his chest not having to grow anymore since middle school. Tian didn't have any thoughts he just wanted to tease his sweetheart. Mo's mouth opened and closed but he couldn't get anything out. He was so angry, so confused, so sad. His vision started to blur from the tears starting to welled in his eyes which caught Tian off guard and he started to panic a little not knowing what to do. All the emotions overwhelmed Mo that subconsciously he held onto the Xi's sleeve to help he gain his bearings. At first Xi didn't notice because he was looked wide eyed at Jian Yi, his childhood friend and first love. Xi blinked his eyes when Mo's grip on his sleeve tightened so he looked down and looked at Mo's seeing the tears fall freely from his eyes.</p><p>Xi cleared his throat."I'll unlock the door so you guys can go in and make yourself at home. Hen probably needs some fresh air so, we'll talk once he calms down." Xi looked at Mo making sure it was okay with him but he only turned away from the bunch letting Xi know he didn't care. Xi walked towards the door and unlocked it opening it for Tian and Yi who let themselves in.</p><p>"There should be some left overs in the fridge you can heat it up and eat it at the table. We'll be done in about five minutes so you're free to look around until then." Xi looked at them both before turning and closing the door.</p><p>Tian stood at the doorway in silence trying to process what just happened a few moments ago.</p><p>"Mo just called XiXi Yoda and XiXi called Mo Hen." Yi paused then he sucked in a quick breath. "They can't be dating right?" Yi turned to Tian hoping he thought otherwise. In all honest Tian didn't know.</p><p>"There's only one way to figure that out Yi." He smiled "Let's look around the house." Tian and Yi took off their shoes and then turned on the lights. The decor was simple and light. They didn't have too little or too much of things they had enough. The apartment gave off a warm homey feel to it something that Tian remembers from Mo's home when he lived with his mother. They walked in the hall opening one door and seeing a bedroom.</p><p>"This has to be XiXi's judging by all the mangas and video games on the shelf." Yi looked throughly around the room seeing as his XiXi hasn't changed in the past few years. I turned and saw that Tian wasn't at the door anymore so he looked out the bedroom and walked into the room with the door opened. Tian looked at the bare room no posters or decorations just a bed and a desk which had his calendar highlights all his shifts and school days. The other papers seemed to be homework from all the highlight and red marks. The one thing that Tian was looking for was the guitar but he didn't see it in the room so he started to look.</p><p>"What are you looking for?"</p><p>"A guitar." But before he could continue they heard the door open. The boys left the rooms closing them quietly so they didn't get caught snooping.</p><p>"What were you guys doing?" Xi asked. He turned for a second then back to Mo who was slightly leaning on him for support.</p><p>"We just went to the bathroom to wash up." Tian looked at Mo as he talked trying to catch a glimpse of his face. His eyes looked slightly red but other than that he kind of looked lifeless. Xi hummed slowly helping Mo up and taking him to the couch to sit down. Xi squatted down to be eye level with Mo who was just sitting looking lifeless on the couch.</p><p>"Hen," Xi said softly. "I'm going to take out the leftovers for Tian and Yi, then I'm going to make you some tea. How does that sound?" Yi's heart clenched at the softness of XiXi's voice and his soft look. It wasn't directed to him but Mo. Tian's hand clenched at the sight in front of him. "When you're ready come join us at the table so we can talk to Tian and Yi. They came back after so long so lets greet them properly. Hm?" After a few moments of silence Xi got up from his position and then turned toward the frozen pair.</p><p>"Let's go to the kitchen, eat and catch up. Will you guys be staying with us tonight?" Yi quickly said yes and then went to follow Xi on his heel. Tian stayed for moment looking at Mo. He softly walked to were Xi was a few moments, he wanted to talk to his little mo.</p><p>"Little mo~" Tian sang. He softly put his hand on Mo's kneecap but Mo didn't do anything, Tian wasn't even sure if Mo was looking at him or through him. "I missed you, sweetheart. I know you're probably upset but I'm back aren't I so please look at me." Tian's voice went soft at the end but Mo's eyes moved and they were looking at Tian. Mo was looking at Tian, he didn't know what to do, what to say he wanted to scream and yell and hit Tian for leaving him for never being there when he needed him. Mo's vision started to blur again and Tian's face once again shifted between concern and shock. Tian opened his mouth to say something but then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw it was Xi.</p><p>"I cooked the left overs please go join Yi. I'll try to get Mo to go to the table so we can try and talk." Tian glared at Xi hating the fact that Mo was relying on him instead of Tian himself. He didn't understand why they were so close or why they called each other nicknames. All of it pissed him off.</p><p>"Tian," Xi sighed. "please just give me a moment to talk to Mo alone." Tian stared at Xi not wanting to leave Mo but once he looked at Mo he knew it was better for Mo. Tian sighed defeated but he complied getting up and going to join Yi to eat. Xi kneeled on the ground hoping that slowly calm down Mo before he went deeper into his mind but at this point he might be heading into his episode. Xi placed his hand on one of Mo's knees and then put Mo's on top of his so he can talk to Xi without talking to Xi.</p><p>"Hen, can you tap my hand twice if you are willing to talk and only once if you don't." Xi waited.</p><p>Tap Tap</p><p>"How you are feelings? Tap once for yes and twice for no."</p><p>Tap</p><p>"Do you want to drink your tea? Tap once for no and twice for yes."</p><p>Tap Tap</p><p>"Do you want to talk to Tian and Yi? Tap once for yes and twice for no."</p><p>Tap Tap</p><p>"Do you want to sit and listen to what they have to say? Tap once for no and twice for yes." Mo took a moment before answering the question. In all honesty he doesn't want to see anyone right now but he also didn't want to leave Xi alone to talk to the strange men by himself.</p><p>Tap Tap</p><p>"Ok. If you do want to talk tap my arm twice and then we'll have you talk without talking unless you feel like you can trust your voice again." Xi helped Mo up and they went in to the kitchen where they heard whispering but they stopped once he and Xi entered the kitchen. Xi pulled out a chair for Mo and then set his tea down in front of him. Mo felt Tian burning a hole in his head but he refused to look at him.</p><p>"He-sorry Mo and I would to first say welcome home to you guys. It's been a long time." Xi paused to let it sink in. "Honestly speaking I wanted to talk about why you guys left to the wind without a goodbye to us. However tonight since it's so late I wanted to say our side so you guys can think about it for a couple hours and then tomorrow morning and during dinner we'll really talk about it." Xi took a deep breath to control his emotions.</p><p>"XiXi-"</p><p>"Please let me continue Yi." Xi cut him off. "Six years is a really long time. During those six years I was really lonely Yi, I know you enough to know that you probably didn't have a say on whether you said goodby or no," Yi nodded his head vigorously glad Xi understood that he wanted to but couldn't "but I still was hurt." Yi slumped in his chair wanting to hug XiXi but knowing he couldn't. "I felt betrayed but I also blamed myself for not being about to protect you or being reliable enough for you to lean on me, I felt like a failure and weak. After you left I was very lonely but then H-Mo and I became really close, both using the other to lean on when we needed someone. Fortunately though we leaned enough on each other that we slowly started to feel less lonely but still lonely because all we wanted was you guys but no matter how much we wished and prayed you never came." Xi paused again not wanting his emotions to get the best of him. "Jian Yi," Xi looked at Yi straight in the eyes"I don't blame you for anything, more than that I blamed myself. Though I'm over the moon that you're back unharmed and still breathing but it's going to take sometime to get used to you being back. No I don't hate you or love you any less it's just overwhelming that you're back within an arms reach now." Xi stared at Yi for a moment, Yi looked like he was about to cry. Xi turned to Mo who still wouldn't look up, so he grabbed his hand and put it on his arm. "Hen, do you want to say something or do you want to wait until tomorrow. Tap twice for now and tap once for tomorrow." Xi waited still looking at Mo. Mo didn't want to talk but he was going to blow up if he didn't say anything.</p><p>Tap Tap</p><p>"Would you like to use your voice or do you want me to try and guide your words. Tap once for yourself and tape twice for guidance."</p><p>Tap</p><p>Xi turned to the pair more so Tian than Yi and said."Mo's going to speak for himself so just wait a moment." Tian nodded and then went back to staring at Mo. His sweetheart still hasn't looked at him but he wanted to see what he was feeling so he can try and help his little mo understand how sorry he was for leaving him.</p><p>Mo looked up finally looking at Tian. They stared at each other for a moment just looking at each other, their eyes communicating for them. Mo broke eye contact first to look at Xi who was already looking at him giving him an encouraging smile. Mo gave him a small smile and then looked back at Tian. </p><p>Mo took a deep breath and stated "I hate you." Tian looked hurt but Mo continued "I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU HE TIAN!" At this moment his tears were back again but they were worst this time. "YOU LEFT ME! YOU DIDN’T NEED ME! FOR SIX YEARS I WAITED FOR YOU! FOR SIX YEARS I BLAMED MYSELF FOR YOU LEAVING! I STILL DO TODAY TIAN! AND HERE YOU ARE TRYING TO WALK BACK INTO MY LIFE LIKE MY FEELINGS DIDN’T MEAN SHIT TO YOU." Tian opened his mouth to calm his distressed sweetheart. "SHUT UP HE TIAN AND LISTEN TO ME, HEAR ME, LOOK AT ME. YOU TOLD ME NOT TO ABANDON YOU! YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T LIKE BEING ALONE BUT YOU LEFT ME ALONE! YOU TOLD ME THAT BUT YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME! TO SHE LI! TO MY SELF HATE! TO MY SHITTY LIFE! I WANTED TO DIE EVERYDAY! I WISHED TO DIE EVERYDAY!" Mo went silent letting the tears fall down his face. He was so angry and so hurt, he could feel Xi rubbing reassuring circles on his back trying to get him to calm down. Mo maintained eye contact with Tian so he can see how much pain he put Mo through so he could understand how hurt he was. Mo squeezed Xi's arm to give him strength. Mo slightly tilted his head to the side a "So why did you leave me?" Mo's voice came out as a whisper "Why didn’t you want me? Why didn’t you come back when I needed you, when I texted you? When I left voicemails begging you to come home to come back to me, when I wanted to die when She Li beat me almost everyday to unconsciousness. Why He Tian? Why wasn’t I enough for you? Why don't you love me anymore? Is it because of my personality-"</p><p>"Hen." Mo whipped his head towards Xi who was looking at him concerned. Xi knew Mo was going into his episode. Xi wiped his tears trying to calm Mo down before he continued.</p><p>"Yoda." With that Mo broke into loud sobs, crying into Xi's chest. Xi turned to the pair of men who looked taken back with the scene in front of them.</p><p>"Let's call it a night. Mo's not doing so well so, lets continue tomorrow." Xi got up and then helped the sobbing red stand up. "You guys are more than welcome to use our bathroom. Every spare that you'll need is under the bathroom sink. The guest room in the third door to the right and you guys can use that room. Mo and I will call it a night." Xi picked up Mo bridal style and walked out the kitchen. They heard a door close and then silence.</p><p>For the next hour or so Yi and Tian sat in silence before going to wash up and going to sleep with everything that was said still in mind.</p><p>******</p><p>Tian opened his eyes the next morning looking a Jian Yi's face which was really ugly in the morning. Tian left out a small chuckle but he forced himself to get up from the bed hearing the little pops and groans from his joints and bones. He looked at the clock and saw it was a little past 7 in morning so he got up to wash himself and put on some sweats that Xi seemed to have laid out for him and Yi. Tian left the room quietly not wanting to wake anyone up. He closed the door softly and then went to walk into the bathroom but he stopped when he looked at little mo's bedroom door. A small smirk grew on his face as he tip toed to the door then softly opening it but his smirk soon fell when he saw the sight in front of him. Xi and Mo were in Mo's bed cuddling, more precise Mo was cuddling into Xi's chest and Xi was holding him close. </p><p>"Tian?" Yi whispered. He came out the room and saw Tian standing at Mo's door. Tian whipped his head to the voice and saw it was Yi. Yi tip toed to the door and looked to see that XiXi cuddling to Mo in Mo's bed both looked really peaceful. Yi really wanted to cry but he kept it in a slowly pulled Tian outside and closed the door quietly so the pair didn't wake up.</p><p>"Tian let's get washed up and wait for them to wake up." Yi smiled quickly and then walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Mo woke up when he felt Xi shift him closer to the wall probably to get up.</p><p>"Yoda." Mo whispered. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Xi looked at him with a blank look but it was still soft still filled with concern.</p><p>"Morning Hen. How are you feeling?" Xi asked softly. Mo sat up sighed sadly remembering everything he said and did last night in front of He Tian and the others but he was also really glad he got it off his chest.</p><p>"I feel much better that I finally got most of it out yesterday but I think we should talk to them separately to clear the air especially before Lam, Xiang, and your sister come over tonight." Xi nodded. "How are you, Yoda?" </p><p>"I feel better seeing Yi back and in one piece.I'm also really glad I got to say my piece last night." Mo nodded understanding Xi's feelings. They heard some feet shuffling from outside signaling that Yi and Tian were currently up. Mo looked at the time and saw it was around 8.</p><p>"Are you cooking breakfast for everyone Hen?" Xi got out of the bed and walked towards the door.</p><p>"Yeah I might as well, I'm not as bad as I was when I was younger." Xi laughed a little. "I'm going to make some porridge for breakfast." Xi nodded he opened the door but turned to Mo before closing it.</p><p>"You know how I like it. I'm going to shower first." Then he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>After Mo finished his showered he walked in the kitchen to where he was greeted with Xi talking to Tian and Yi at the dinner table. Mo body then a good morning and then got out the ingredients to make breakfast.</p><p>"Hen, Lam just texted me saying they'll be here around 11 and my sister said she'll be here later in the evening like around 5 or 6." Mo hummed in acknowledgement while focusing on cooking.</p><p>"Yi and Tian, Mo is making porridge for breakfast do you guys want some?" Xi asked because he knew Mo wasn't going to. Yi and Tian both nodded. Tian really wanted to eat his sweeties cooking again, it's been so long that his mouth is watering. Yi got up and went to peek over Mo's shoulder just being his usual annoying self. He stopped and stared at the post but saw that Mo was putting in a lot of salt.</p><p>"Why are putting in a lot of salt?"</p><p>"Because I'm making salty porridge." Mo said curtly.</p><p>"But XiXi likes sweet porridge." If they're so close he should know this by now they've been living together for two years. Mo looked up at Yi and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"No he like salty porridge."</p><p>"No sweet porridge ever since we were young."</p><p>"We're not young anymore and you were gone during his taste change. He doesn't like sweet porridge because he ate it so much in high school that he can't eat it anymore so he like salty porridge the best." Yi's shoulders slouched when Mo pointed out that he wasn't there for XiXi. Mo felt bad when he saw the hurt on Yi's face but he didn't care right now, he just wanted to make the food and be done. Yi left the kitchen and went to sit back down with Tian and XiXi.</p><p>Mo placed the porridge in front of the boys and then went back to the kitchen to get a few thing.</p><p>"Hen!-"</p><p>"Yoda, I know hold on." Mo cut him off before he could finish because he knew what Xi wanted the same thing every time. Tian was getting really irritated by these nicknames that they were calling each other. Mo came back to the table and place two pieces of toast and a cup of coffee by Xi's plate and at that moment Tian wanted to yell but he just sat and ate his porridge. XiXi didn't even say anything but Mo knew what he wanted. It seems that things really did change in these years that we were gone.</p><p>XiXi suddenly got up and go a glass of water then placed it in front of Mo. Mo looked at him confused then thankful."I know you'll need it because it's pretty salty and I know you like sweet porridge." Tian's eyes narrow at the statement. He wanted to be the person who knew Mo better than anyone.</p><p>"XiXi what are with the nicknames?" Yi asked after a few moments of the consist sounds of people slurping.</p><p>"Oh umm, well during our third year of high school when Mo and I got a lot closer he came over to my house one day and my sister had said he reminded her of a mother hen and since then I called him Hen because I could really see what she meant. If I remember correctly, Mo calls me Yoda because during a really rough period for Mo I was saying some encouraging words and he said I sounded like Yoda so he just stuck with it." Yi slowly nodded at the new information slowly let it sink in.</p><p>"Tian can you come with me to my room for a moment." Tian whipped his head and saw his sweetheart already starting at him. Tian didn't know if Mo was making the face on purpose he looked like a begging puppy. Tian nodded in which they both stood up to go to Mo's room. Xi caught Mo's arm and then stared at him, Mo understood and then tapped his shoulder twice to let him know that if he needed Xi he would call.</p><p> </p><p>Mo closed his door softly after letting Tian and himself in. Tian stood in the middle of the room looking at Mo who was currently staring at his feet by the door.</p><p>Mo looked up,"Give me a second I need to collect my feelings before I say anything or allow you to say anything." Tian just nodded pressing his lips in a thin like in anticipation. After a few moments Mo walked up to Tian and gave one good fucking punch in the face because his face was making him mad. Once Tian regained his balance Mo hugged him burying his face into Tian's chest taking a deep breath of Tian's smell like cigarettes and his expensive cologne. Mo then began to speak."Don't touch me. I just really need this right now." Tian kept his hands by his side. "Yesterday my feelings were all over the place but they were my true feelings.I hate you. I hated you for so long Tian. After you left at first I was denying that I missed you and you're annoyingness and you selfishness but at some point I couldn't deny it anymore. Then my life became a living hell when She Li found out you left." Tian tensed remembering his sweetheart  saying something about Li last night. "Everyday he would beat me to the point I would lose consciousness, every time I had to go to the hospital but I couldn't afford the bills so I stopped going entirely. You know me and my mom had to keep out of debt we wouldn't be able to afford that kind of thing. Li was so brutal he even branded my stomach so I wouldn't forget him." Tian yanked Mo off and then yanked his shirt up to see that he was indeed branded. It was a She Li's name with a circle around it. He Tian dropped to his knees felling utterly defeated. He couldn't protect and cherish the one person he wanted. Tian hugged Mo's waist and Mo let him. "After all that Xi and I became a lot closer and we both became someone we could lean on slowly building each other up so we didn't fall too far from earth that we couldn't live anymore. When my mom passed," Tian hugged him tighter "Xi was there through it all. All my anger, my sorrow, my self hate, my confusion, through it all he stuck with me. He's become an irreplaceable person in my life. But sadly he couldn't fill the void I was left with by someone and he probably feels the same way too. Not matter how much hate I have for you my love for you was too great. And I hate you much for it." Mo dropped to his knees to become face to face with He Tian. "I missed you so much you fucking chicken dick." He Tian took Mo's face in his hand and gave a soft butterfly kiss. After a few moments they pulled apart.</p><p>"I'm so sorry to have left you alone. It was never my intention to cause you so much hurt and suffering, allowing you to slowly fall into a pit of demons and endless suffering." He Tain took Mo's face again kissing him a little harder than the first. They pulled part. "I thought about you everyday, wanting to run away from home from my family for you but no matter what I did I couldn't find you I couldn't get to you. Because of my cowardliness you suffered much more than I did. But please allow me to make it up to sweetheart. I know you can't trust my words right now but I'll do anything for you to see how sorry I am. Please just allow me to show you and tell you how sorry I am. Please don't stop loving me Mo GuanShan because I just love you too much to let you go." Mo broke out in a sob but then he was cut off when He Tian kissed him once again for a few moments. The feeling of his lips on his own just felt too good he didn't want to stop but he had to. Once they pulled apart they pressed their foreheads together.</p><p>"I love you, Mo GuanShan."</p><p>"And I love you, He Tian."</p><p> </p><p>********</p><p>When Xi heard the door close he turned towards the blond who was already staring at him.</p><p>"Yi."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I love you." Xi was staring straight into Yi's eyes at this moment. "I'm hurt though because of you but sometimes I convince myself that I can't be mad at you for being forced to leave me but other times I wondered if you even wanted to see me anymore or whether you put effort to come see me. But more than anything I'm so glad to see you Yi and I am so happy you are safe and healthy." Yi hoped over the table to hug Xi who started to cry and squeezed him hoping he could feel Yi's love from the hug.</p><p>"Xi I missed you so much that I felt physically sick. I cried for months when we left and I felt like an asshole because I couldn't say goodby to you. But I thought about you all the time, I tried to figure out ways to communicate with you but I couldn't find anything. I tried so hard to come back to you to see you and hug you and finally confess to you but I never was strong enough to do that. You have every right to be mad at me to feel betrayed because I wasn't strong but there was never a time I didn't think or want you." Yi pulled his head back and then kissed Xi really hard putting his feelings in the kiss. They pulled apart and then embraced each other.</p><p>"I love you, Zhan Zhengxi."</p><p>"I love you too, Jian Yi."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. More Misunderstanding?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He Tian and Jian Yi meet Ah Lam and Chao Xiang. Will more misunderstandings be made?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys so I did the second part and I really hope you like it because I was going to put this in part one but I thought it would be too long and boring so I deleted this part entirely but it seems a lot of you wanted a second part and even suggested I do this exact part. I used @cerolum idea for this part so thank you very much, however I did make it more angsty rather than funny to fit the mood of the previous chapter. Anyways I hope you guys like it and like the jealous Tian and Yi. Spoiler it has a happy ending.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knock </p><p>Knock</p><p>"Yoda I think that's Lam and Xiang!" Mo yelled. Tian and Mo both just finished freshening up after their little talk which made Mo feel a lot better about their situation because he thought everything was fine. Tian grabbed Mo's wrist showing a scowl on his face.</p><p>Mo raised his eyebrow, "What?"</p><p>"Stop with the nicknames." Mo's eyes widen at the statement, he knew Tian wasn't asking him but more of telling him. Mo glared at the black haired idiot and snatched his wrist away from him, who did he think he was to tell Mo to stop calling XiXi by his nickname? He had no right, none whatsoever! They literally just talked about what Tian's disappearance did to him and who was beside him the entire time Tian was gone, when his mother died, when he was beat by She Li, like this self centered son of bitch doesn't even have close to an inch of the right to say that.</p><p>"You don't have the right to tell me who I can and cannot call by their nickname." Mo said through his teeth. Tian doesn't give a shit if he has the right, Mo was his and he didn't want Mo to be calling another man by a nickname. Was that so wrong of Tian. He was gone for so long and he doesn't know shit about Mo's life after he left, he knows the big details but all the small ones that make Mo who he is, Tian doesn't know that Mo. But fucking Xi knows, Xi knows his Mo more than Tiam and it just makes it worse that Xi has a goddamn nickname and he doesn't. Mo even lets him touch him and he doesn't even swat him away. What the fuck happened between the two to get so close? It can't just only be the disappearance of Tian and Yi. Did they have a one night of sexual tension between each other? Did they comfort each other physically as well? What the fuck happened between them for his little Mo to become so close to Xi. At this point in Tian's thoughts he was seething and wanted nothing more than to beat up Xi.</p><p>"You don't even call me by a nickname."</p><p>"You weren't here long enough to earn one you shitty bastard." With that Mo stormed out of the room and into the living room where he was greeted with a very enthusiastic hug who he knew was Ah Lam. Back in the room Tian was beyond pissed but also somewhat hurt. Dammit he fucking knows he wasn't there for a few years but did Mo have to point it out! He wants to make up for it but it seems like their talk before didn't really clear as much air between them or he didn't really say much of his piece than he thought.</p><p>"He Tian come to the dinning room!" He heard Yi yelled. He calmed himself somewhat down and left Mo's room going into the dinning room. Once he entered he say two girls, one girl each standing next to Xi and Mo. Tian went up next to Yi with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"And who are these two beautiful ladies?" Tian asking showing his money making, girls swooning smile. The girl next to Mo blushed a little but the girl next to Xi looked kind of bored. Lam may have blushed at Tian's handsome face but she only loves her girlfriend who didn't even flinch when Lam blushed.</p><p>"He Tian, Jian Yi these are close friends of Mo and I." Xi stated. Mo made other friends while Tian was gone and it wasn't friends Mo and Tian made together but between Xi and Mo. Xi pointed to girl next to him, "This is is Chao Xiang, Xiang and I became friends at school through a club." Yi looked at the girl up and down observing the girl. Yi smirked because Xiang wasn't as cute as him. She had long black hair with choppy bangs, her style was very....edgy more like a grunge style, she had a heap of piercings, and she stood almost as tall as XiXi. She was staying too close to his XiXi for comfort.(A/N: I think she's very cute.)</p><p>Mo cut off Yi's thoughts and pointed at the girl next to him. "This is Ah Lam Chao Xiang's girlfriend, Lam and I met at a culinary convention." Tian looked at the girl and gave her a small smile so he's not rude in front of guest but also because now he knows the girls aren't after his sweetheart. Ah Lam was a short pudgy girl who looked sweet as a button like a little sister, she had medium length dark brown hair, with straight bangs that shaped her face, her style looked the very opposite of her girlfriends like 'the girl next door' kind of style, and she stood at Tian's stomach making her quite short. It was cute.</p><p>"Ah Lam, Chao Xiang these are He Tian and Jian Yi they are Mo and I's childhood friends." XiXi pointed to who was who and Mo nodded. "They just came back from overseas last night." Mo interjected.  Neither Tian or Yi liked the fact that they were introduced as "childhood friends" and not as boyfriends not that either pair had established what they were to each other but still fuck "childhood friends".</p><p>"Mo why didn't you tell me you had such handsome friends?" Lam asked stabbing Mo in the side but all Mo could response with was an eye roll. Tian and Yi both gave her small smiles that could give any woman butterflies. Lam almost fainted on the spot. "But overseas? No wonder I haven't heard of you guys from Mo or Zhengxi even though you all are childhood friends." Yi felt kind of hurt at the sentiment. Why did XiXi never talk about him or even mention his name? Was he not important enough or was Mo the only one he was worried about? Tian was on the same train as Yi but he was more on the side of about to blow up. His sweets never talked about him? As much as he claimed to have missed Tian he never spoke about him in front of the people who were probably really close to them. What the fuck does that mean? Does Tian mean that little to Mo?</p><p>"Zhengxi, I haven't heard you call Mo by his name in a while it's always Hen." Xiang stated.</p><p>"Yeah Xiang's right it almost feels weird if you call him by his name." Lam chuckled at the end. Yi still wasn't liking the fact that his XiXi was called Mo out of all people by a nickname and he just calls him 'Yi' or 'Jian Yi'. Tian was currently trying to calm himself down because he still was pissed about the nicknames and the conversation he had with Mo earlier.</p><p>"Anyways, Tian and Yi Lam is cooking us dinner tonight because of a school project." Xi said. "My sister is also coming but she won't be here until-"</p><p>Ding </p><p>Dong</p><p>Xi looked around but everyone seemed confused, "Hen were you expecting someone." Mo shook his head but followed Xi to the door. Xi opened the door and saw his sister, Zhan Zi Qian who was holding multiple bags and had a huge smile on her face. </p><p>"Zi Qian I thought you weren't coming for another few hours?" Xi said. He and Mo proceed to take the bags out of Zi Qian's hands and opened the door to let her in.</p><p>They walked into the dinning room passing the group who all watched the interaction between the three. "Mom and dad are gone working and I was so bored at the house so I came to see brother and bubba earlier." Bubba is what Zi Qian calls Mo. She considers Mo her other brother, she knows he done a lot for her brother and he's even helped her and took care of her when Xi was down or couldn't take care of her. Mo means a lot to Xi, herself, and even their parents. At this point everyone in the Zhan family considers Mo family especially after the unfortunate passing of his mother, he even calls our parents mom and dad.</p><p>"Why didn't you call or text us sweet pea? What if you got hurt or lost?" Mo asked concerned etched on his face. Mo calls Zi Qian sweet pea because she's as cute as a flower and lovely as one as well.</p><p>"I did bubba! I texted and called brother but he didn't read or reply to my text and didn't even answer my call." Zi looked at Mo with puppy eyes trying to make Mo understand she did. Mo looked at Xi who took out his phone which he put on silent and then softly nodded telling mo she's right.</p><p>"Sorry Zi I didn't see your texts or call I put my phone on silent." Zi nodded. She turned her head and finally saw there were people there, she knew Lam and Xiang but the other two though they look familiar she doesn't remember who they were.</p><p>"Brother who are those two?" She pointed to Jian Yi. Yi was not only dejected the Zi didn't remember him but he was starting to get anger at the situation that was unfolding in front of him. Not only because Zi didn't really like him when they were in middle school but she calls Mo by a nickname and it looks like they're really close. Mo even calls her a nickname and it makes Yi even more angry. Yi looked at Tian and if looks could kill Zi and XiXi would be so are under that they would be at the core of the earth.</p><p>"Zi you might not remember because it's been a few years but that Jian Yi and He Tian. You met them once when we were in middle school." Zi gave them a curt nod and then turned to smile at Lam and Xiang who smiled back.</p><p>"Bubba? Sweet pea?" Yi asked. Tian wanted to ask the same thing. Does Mo have nicknames for everyone in the Zhan family but him?</p><p>"Yea a couple years back Zi just started calling Mo that and Mo didn't want her to only be calling him a nickname so he calls her sweet pea." Xi stated then he looked his phone to check the time then turned to Mo who was currently being hugged by Zi. "Hen you should get dressed I know you have class today. Your last class starts at 5 o'clock right?" </p><p>"Shit you're right and yeah my last class ends at 8." Xi nodded. "Lam you can start cooking since you'll need enough time. Zi you gotta let go so I can leave." Zi whined a little but reluctantly let go. "Oh Yoda! Don't forget you have a presentation at 3 today!" Xi's eyes widen because he totally forgot about that.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have everything you need?" Xi asked Mo. Sometimes when it comes to regular class Mo tends to forget some books or homework and calls Xi to bring them to him. Mo checked his bag doing a mental checklist of all the things he needed. Yi and Tian stood behind Xi watching the exchange between the two friends. "You have your management book and homework, your restaurant safety guide, pencils, pens, your menu homework, and your laptop?" Xi listed everything Mo would need for his classes today. Tian frowned at the fact Xi knew all the things Mo needed for his classes, just how much does he know about Mo.</p><p>"Yea I have everything Yoda. Lam and Xiang I'll see you when I get back! Sweet pea I'll pick you up something sweet when I come home! Also you can use my room if you get bored with all the adults!" Mo heard a couple okays and yes's. </p><p>"See you later Yoda." With that Mo turned and walked out the door. Yi and Tian turned to leave but Xi followed Mo at the door as he usually does to watch Mo. Lam walked up to Tian and Yi but they were both looking at Xi as he watched Mo leave the apartment complex.</p><p>"They do that every time one or the other leaves. They say it's because they want to make sure the other leaves the complex safely, isn't it cute." Lam looked at the boys who were now looking at her. </p><p>"They do that every time?" Tian pointed. Lam eagerly nodded.</p><p>"oh yeah, every single time. They even have the other text them when they get on and leave campus though because they know each other's schedule like the back of their hand I don't understand why they still do it but it's really cute nonetheless." Lam stated as Xi walked back into the apartment. "He Tian and Jian Yi can y'all come help Xiang and I prepare dinner while Xi gets ready to leave?"</p><p>"Lam you don't want Tian help cook anything." Xi stated. Lam looked at Tian who could only nod.</p><p>"Then Tian can do all the reading so I don't have to keep looking back." Lam smiled. "Xi go get ready to leave we won't burn your apartment down. Hopefully."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Xi was gone and Tian was going to use this time to find out everything about the relationship between Xi and his mo.</p><p>"Lam, how long have you known Mo and Xi?" Tian asked. Yi perked up at the question because he wanted to know what was going on between them. Yi was beyond jealous at this point with the unlikely friendship that bloomed between the two. He just doesn't think their relationship became that close with them just leaning on each other there has to be something else some other feelings that are present in their relationship as well.</p><p>"Probably since we both started college so a little over two years. Why?" Lam asked while focusing on kneading the dough for her sweet buns.</p><p>"What's the relationship between the two now? They weren't really close when we were younger, really me and XiXi were closer while Tian and Mo were closer." Yi said. Lam turned to her head and smiled.</p><p>"Honestly we don't know the relationship between the two but Xiang and I are trying to get them together." Lam stated and Xiang nodded. Both Yi and Tian whipped their heads towards the smiling girl who has no idea what she just said.</p><p>"Yi can you cut the veggies for the soup?" Xiang asked while she grabbed the ingredients for the base of the soup. Yi nodded and grabbed the veggies he needed.</p><p>"Why? Why are you trying to get them together?" Yi asked. Yi wanted nothing more to yell in her face that XiXi was his and his only no one else can have him.</p><p>"Hold on before we tell you let me call Zi because she wants them together too as well as her parents. Zi!" Lam called. Tian's eyes widen, Zhengxi's parents wanted Mo and Xi to date! What the fuck kind of relationship do they have?! It's not so simple now and Tian and doubting that they didn't have sex at least once while they were gone. Tian heard Zi coming into the kitchen before popping her head through the door.</p><p>"What's up sister Lam?" Zi asked walking into the kitchen and sitting on an open counter.</p><p>"Jian Yi and He Tian wanted to know the relationship between Xi and Mo so I thought that as tell them we can also tell them our plan to get them together today! Especially with both boys out of the house." Lam said with a huge smile on her face. Zi turned to Tian and Yi who were looking a Zi and she nodded saying she wanted to go through with the plan.</p><p>"So can you tell us what's going on, you know Yi and I have been gone for so long seeing them so close was very much surprise to us." Tian said giving Zi his signature smile to which she blushed because what woman wouldn't, unless your Xiang she only loves her girlfriend.</p><p>"Well as a friend of Mo and Xi I have been rooting for them the moment I met them. They would make the sweetest couple in the universe and I just don't understand why they won't get together." Xiang stated, Lam was too busy focusing on the task in front of her. "They're not only there when the other needs them but they know and understand each other so much more than most couples. They're relationship makes Lam and I seem like a fresh couple but we've been dating for a couple years now, they not only know each others habits, but each others do's and don'ts as well as what they do and don't like." Xiang paused for a moment to look at the measurements for her soup. Tian and Yi take that moment to think about what they saw the previous night of how Xi understood that Mo was hurting and knew how to deal with them. Also how, Mo knows that Xi preferred salty over sweet porridge even though Yi remembered that Xi loved sweet porridge when they were younger. But they're not in middle school anymore however how much can two people change in a couple of years. "For example, us four went out for our first outing as a group but Mo and Xi were going to be a little late, they told us to order ahead and we did. We ordered a spicy hotpot special because who doesn't like spicy food but when the boys came Mo immediately ordered another non spicy hotpot and we apologized saying that we didn't know he couldn't handle spice but he just waved it off. Anyways, as we got through the meal I saw that Xi didn't take anything from the spicy hotpot but the non spicy hotpot and it dawned on me that Mo knew and understood Xi couldn't handle spice without Xi even telling him." Xiang stated reminiscing the event that happened with a smile.</p><p>"Another example is when my family had a family reunion and we invited Bubba to the reunion. During our reunion when we eat the family that organized the reunion sat at a specific table and Bubba thought he had a different seat but my parents personally told Bubba that he was part of the family so he sits with us. I think I have a picture on my phone." Zi took out her phone and showed Tian and Yi the photo that she now has framed in her room. Tian looked at the photo and at that moment he felt irritated. In the picture Mo was siting next to Xi who was sipping some water while Mo was smiling the biggest smile Tian has ever seen on Mo's face. Tian wasn't sure if Mo knew how to smile for a long time but it seems like Tian just isn't someone he wants to smile at. Tian clenched his jaw not wanting to say anything he'll regret but also he was trying to calm down the jealousy that was burning his every fiber. Yi was more than upset now, Xi and Mo looked so comfortable together in the picture that it made him sick. Why did they have to look so close to each other like they're just one big happy family? Why did Mo get to go to the Zhan family reunion first before him? Why Mo? What the hell is going on with those two? Why is their relationship so close that people want them together? Why? Why? "Mo even calls my parents mom and dad now, they had to practically beg him to though. Not only that they both know each other's  schedules to the 'T' to the point they know when the other should be in class, leaving class, on the train, getting off the train, and how long it takes the other to come home. It was honestly freaky at first but they both leaned and clung to the other especially during high school which was a pretty rough patch for both of them. I'm pretty sure Mo told you about is mother," Tian and Yi nodded. "well after her passing Mo practically lived with us and Mo isn't someone to just sit around so he helped out as much as could around the house especially when my parents started to work more. When Xi couldn't take care of me Mo was there, when Xi was studying for entrance exams and stressing out Mo was there, Mo was there for a lot of things and I think he just suits my brother well." Zi said.</p><p>"So just because they are close you guys want them together? That doesn't make sense." Tian said. His voice sounded harsh and cold.</p><p>"Are you listening?! They're practically made for each other, everyone around them wants to be together because they fit so well. When Mo was having a panic attack Xi knew what to do instantly, you can't help someone who's having a panic attack without knowing and understanding their cues and to help them slowly come back to reality. When Xi was in the hospital because he was attacked-Mo literally ran to the hospital because the ambulance wouldn't let him on, he sat next Xi until he was better missing a couple days worth of work." Tian's hand clenched because he knew how Mo felt about work and for him to miss a couple days of it to stay with Xi in the hospital, it almost made Tian break the cup next to him. "They do little things for each other and make sure to be there for the big things." Lam stopped and looked at Tian and Yi. "Anytime we bring up them being an item they always shut us down saying something along the lines of having someone else in their heart." Yi and Tian almost ran up to Lam to get more details.</p><p>"What?" Yi asked.</p><p>"Yeah Lam's right. Even last night when I brought it up up to Zhengxi he said they both had someone in their hearts but honestly where are they? All this time as they both sat and suffered together, as they both helped build each other up and vowed to become someone the other can lean on they sit here and vouch for some unknown people who never showed up when they're needed most. When Mo was suffering panic attacks and depressive episodes who was there? Xi was there not the asshole who Mo is so in love with. Xi suffered getting hit and bruised when Mo's panic attacks took over his mind not the absent fucker. When Mo was beat half to death by She Li who was there to nurse him back to health? Xi was." Xiang stopped for a moment because she was getting mad. "When Xi was barely eating or sleeping during exam week because he was so stressed who was next to him making sure he slept, ate, and gave him words of encouragement to destress him when he took his exams? Mo did, not some incompetent bastard who isn't even in the picture. Who took a two hour train ride to go watch Zi piano recital when the Zhan family couldn't because he knew how much it meant to her. Mo mothafuckin did! And it just makes me so mad that they are hung up on some assholes who never showed interest in them or was there when they were suffering so bad. If I ever met those fucking assholes I would tell them how much better Mo and Xi are without them and I hope Mo and Xi see that for themselves too." Well Xiang you've met the assholes. Honestly Tian and Yi knew they couldn't argue because they wouldn't be able to tell them why they had to leave so suddenly but even though they left they still thought of the boys and tried to find ways to get in contact with them but they just could never get far without getting caught. They know Mo and Xi suffered but at least give the fuckers a chance to  prove themselves. </p><p>Yi turned away from the girls and squeezed his eyes shut to keep from crying. Yi knew XiXi suffered a lot because of him leaving with everything XiXi told him yesterday about how he felt when he was gone and how he feels now Yi wanted to tell XiXi that he was there for him now and there was no way he was leaving anymore. Yi let out a shaky breath and then turned to Tian who looked like he was going to shoot up a convenience store. Tian doesn't know what to do at this point his feelings for Mo are valid and he will do is best to make it so that everyone and their mothers see that fact but just listening to the girls made is blood boil.</p><p>"Moving on lets talk about the plan for tonight."</p><p> </p><p>Mo walked in the apartment complex and saw Xi's figure up ahead of him.</p><p>"Yoda!" Xi turned when he heard his nickname and saw Mo running up behind him holding a convenience store bag.</p><p>"What's in the bag Hen?" Xi asked when Mo began walking beside him as they went into he elevator.</p><p>"Remember before I left I told Zi I would get her something sweet. I got her her favorite ice cream." Mo smirked knowing how happy Zi would be. Xi gave him a slight smile then walked out of the elevator when it hoped. They walked to their apartment in silence not like the other had any problem with it, it just happens between them sometimes so it's a comfortable silence.</p><p>They walked in their apartment and heard the clicks and clacks of dishes.</p><p>"We're home!" Tian turned the voice and saw it was Mo and Xi taking off their shoes. He silently scoffed and rolled his eyes at the word 'home'. Yi seemed to noticed but he only agreed with home before going back and laying the silverware with the sets of bowls and plates.</p><p>"Sweet pea~" Mo sang "I got your favorite ice cream." Mo smiled when he saw the look on Zi's face. She almost knocked Mo over when she hugged him, Zi grabbed the bag putting it in the freezer to eat after dinner.</p><p>"Everyone go wash up Xiang and I will finish everything." All the boys and Zi all went to go the bathroom to wash their hands. The entire time no one spoke a word. Tian and Yi were stuck in their thoughts about the events that were about to happen not that they're not going to do anything but still. </p><p>Mo sat down next to Lam but she made sure to keep the seat on Mo's right open for Xi to which he came to sit next to him. Mo and Xi didn't really think much about it though they're just used to sitting next to each other, it was comfortable for them. They thanked Lam for the food and then began to dig in. Tian and Yi looked at the interactions between Mo and Xi who kept whispering to each other probably to ask for certain dishes.</p><p>"XiXi do you want a fried seafood roll?" Yi asked trying to get XiXi's attention away from Mo.</p><p>"Ah Yi-" Xi was cut off by Mo who wasn't even looking at either Yi or Xi.</p><p>"Yoda can't eat fried food it hurts his stomach." Mo who still isn't looking passed the braised pork to Xiang. Yi looked at Xi to see if Mo was right.</p><p>Xi nodded, "Exactly what I was going to say." Xi continued eating without knowing that Yi was hurt about the exchange.</p><p>"I'm going to get some wine for every adult and juice for the kid." Tian got up but stopped when Xi called his name.</p><p>"Tian I'll go with you since it's a lot of cups." Tian could only nod because he didn't want to be rude in front of everyone especially in front of Mo for right now at least. Tian walked into the kitchen and went to the cabinet he last saw the wine glasses in and gabbed six then grabbed another cup for Zi. Xi looked at the wine glasses and put one away, Tian looked at Xi like he was dumb.</p><p>"Xi, there six adults. You, Mo, Me, Yi, Lam, and Xiang." Tian counted six people on his fingers.</p><p>"Yea but Mo prefers beer not wine. He says beer makes him feel better after a long day and the way he looked during dinner says he...had a..long day." Xi slowly ended his sentence when he saw Tian was glaring a whole in his face.</p><p>"Tian what's up? You good?" Tian looked away and then began pouring the beverages for each person and then opening the beer bottle for Mo. Xi went to grab the beer bottle but Tian took it before him and went to the dinning table with three wine glasses plus the beer. Xi looked confused for a second then grabbed the last three glasses before setting them in front of Lam, Xiang, and Zi. Tian placed a glass down in front of him, Xi, Yi, and then placing the beer bottle slowly in front of Mo without taking his eyes off the red head. Once he sat down Lam began her plan.</p><p>"Mo and Xi today is an intervention for you both." Lam stated with such earnest. Mo and Xi looked at each other confused on what's going on.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Mo asked taking a swig of his beer.</p><p>"Lam, Zi, and I have been talking for quite a while a you and Xi just need to date each other." Mo and Xi almost chocked on whatever was in their mouth due to the shock of what Xiang said. "And don't say something about having someone in your hearts because obviously they don't give a shit about you." Xiang said before either boys could shut her down.</p><p>"Xiang, Zi, and Lam I'm really glad that you guys are worried about Yoda and I but we really don't see each other in that light. Never have and never will." Mo said wanting to clear all the misunderstanding in the air. Xi couldn't help but nod his head frantically at Mo's statement.</p><p>"Tian and Yi from what you saw today you would say that they're a great for each other right?" Lam asked looking at the pair who were sitting quietly on the other side of the table. Mo and Xi looked at the boys hoping they wouldn't further misunderstand their relationship but Tian and Yi already misunderstood.</p><p>Tian spoke first, "I think they would be great together." TIan's voice was curt and cold. His eyes looked even colder but he also looked slightly sad almost hurt even. Tian meant was he said, speaking honestly with everything he has seen and heard about Mo and Xi's relationship he honestly fit well together. They've had all these years for their feelings to have changed even just little and if they did could Tian really be mad.</p><p>Mo shot up from his chair glaring at the black haired idiot in front of him. "What the fuck does that mean you bastard?" Mo was kind of hurt that Tian passed him off to Xi like they didn't state their feelings last night. Was it not clear enough for the idiots?</p><p>Tian looked at Mo, just looked at him staring at him to his core to his soul. Without even looking away Tian asked, "Lam and Xiang did Mo ever tell you the name of the mysterious guy?" Mo scowled at the shitty bastard.</p><p>"No..do you know him?" Lam asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Still looking at Mo.</p><p>"Who is it?" Xiang asked without skipping a beat.</p><p>"Him." Mo said.</p><p>"Me." Tian said. Tian turned his head to the sound of the audible gasp from Lam. </p><p>"You son of a bitch!" Lam yelled looking straight into Tian's eyes. He didn't flinch or move to say anything so, Lam continued. "What right do you have to show up here all giddy and happy like this in Mo's home. If you left you should of stayed gone you bastard! How much Mo suffered and cried alone because he missed some absentee son of a bitch who wouldn't even pick up his phone or read his texts. He was so lifeless when he went into his episodes saying he wanted you and you only, he wanted you to hug him and love him but no you weren't here so who had to take care of Mo, Xi did! Xi cleaned up the mess you made while you were off somewhere doing god knows what and you think it's just okay for you to come here like nothing happened? Do you even love him? Do you even care for him or his mental health? You are such an ungrateful bastard! You had Mo here waiting and waiting and waiting for you pathetic piece of self to come to him to come back to him while he had a whole man giving himself to help Mo. The amount of bruises and cuts Xi suffered from when Mo had a bad panic attack thinking he was She Li, the times Xi had to take care of Mo, the times that Xi took care of Mo when you should of is so great in number I still don't understand why Mo still even wants you. If I had known you were the one Mo was in love with when I came in here I would of slapped the shit out of you. So tell me do you love him or you just playing him like you've done all these years. Why'd you even come back?" Lam was breathing hard at the end of her rant. Her eyes turned to Mo who was staring at her in pure shock.</p><p>"Mo didn't you say he was a childhood friend? Why did you lie?" Xiang asked.</p><p>"Sorry we lied but if we told you the truth we knew this would happen." Xi said he turned to look at Yi who was already looking at him.</p><p>"Wait does that mean Jian Yi was who you were talking about Xi?" Xiang asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you two?!" Lam yelled looking between Jian Yi and He Tian. "What kind of fucked up shit are you two trying to pull? Well come on tell me! Because if anything Mo and Xi are much more suited for each other than you two are for them." </p><p>There was silence for a moment, Tian and Yi in thought of what to say in this situation.</p><p>Tian started, “Last night and even today I sat here and wondered if Mo and Xi truly were better for each other. If I were going to say it honestly I would say they are." Tian was looking straight at Mo who's face was full of sorrow. Tian continued to look at Mo, "Yeah I’m jealous and yeah I don’t want to let some other man have Mo but what right do I have to say that." Tian turned to look at Lam, "I left. I wasn’t here for six long years, I wasn’t with Mo. I wasn’t by his side when I was needed, I didn’t comfort him when his mother left or when he was stuck in his own mind. I know and understand that, I won’t forget it." Tian turned back to Mo, "But I didn’t leave you because I wanted to but I had no choice to Mo, you know my family. I know I shouldn’t be saying these excuses but they’re all I have to offer to you because I can’t say anything more." Tian just stared at Mo for a couple seconds letting his words sink in and for Mo to really see that he never met to hurt him. Tian continued, "When I was gone I didn’t sit there and do nothing, time never passed with you not on my mind or my heart aching when I thought of you. I tried and tried with all my power and my might to come back to you. I wanted nothing more than to see you Mo Guan Shan, to hold you," Tian stopped for a second to clear his throat as a knot was forming. "to confess my feelings to you, to love and to support you. I wanted to go on dates with you, I wanted to hear your insults, and see your blushing face again. I wanted all those things and I still want those things but the you in my memories and the you now aren’t the same. The 15 year old you is completely different from the 21 year old you, and I want to get to know you as you. And I hate the fact that Xi knows the Mo you are now, he knows your signs, cues, habits, and even your feelings without you having to say a word but I don’t and it just fucking kills me that I don’t." Tian blinked his eyes rapidly to stop the tears from falling. He turned to Lam and Xiang, "I acknowledge the fact that saying all this now probably won’t matter to you ladies or to Mo but one thing I want to make clear is don’t you ever and I mean ever doubt my feelings for Mo. You can doubt me as a person, you can doubt my actions, but I will not allow you or even Mo himself to doubt my feelings for him. I loved him then, I love him now, and I will continue to love him in the future and my only hope is that he himself sees that my feelings haven’t wavered and I am willing to prove myself for the rest of time if he allows me." Tian turned back to Mo looking at him dead in the eyes. Mo at this point is almost in tears but he quickly wipes them away. "I love you Mo Guan Shan, always have and always will.” Tian didn't let his eyes leave Mo's for a second before he took his wine drank it in on gulp before turning to look at Yi so he can say his piece.</p><p>Yi looked at Xi, he cleared his throat before he started. “Honestly, I wanted to cry all day or even shout or hit something. I was so anxious when Lam, Xiang, and Zi sat there and told us all the things that you guys did for each other all these years that Tian and I were gone. How you guys leaned on each other and supported another when the other needed it." Saying it now kind of hurt Yi to the point his eyes welled up but he just let the tears fall as he continued to look at Xi. "Maybe you guys would be better off with each other. I questioned whether I would have been able to be as much help as Mo was to your family when you needed it. Would I be able to cook meals for Xi to energize him for his exams? Would I have been able to do anything to get him to sleep well? Would I have been able to take care of your sister when you or your family couldn’t? I asked those questions to myself but honestly I don’t think I could have been any help." Yi gave Xi a small sad smile when he saw Xi reach for his hand but Yi pulled his hand into his lap not wanting to feel Xi's warmth right now. "I am a childish person. I am nowhere near as mature as Mo nor is my relationship with Zi even as close as hers with Mo. While you’ve always taken care of me and tried with all your might to protect me I couldn’t do the same for you but in the last six years Mo has been able to do it with ease, to stand by your side without faltering. What you are to me is what Mo is to you and I wouldn’t even blame you if you chose to be with him. But I wouldn’t be able to accept it" Yi chocked out a sob still looking at Xi. Yi was in a lot of pain because he knew it was all true and he understood that but he just can't bear it anymore. Yi cleared his throat and began to speak again, "because I loved you first and harder than anyone else, I still love you and I always will and I know we lost six years but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to make up for it. I can't lose you, you are too precious to me." Yi couldn't continue at this point because he was just in tears. Xi knew Yi was the most hurt when he had to leave that's why he never blamed him and seeing him like this really made him sad as well. Xi walked to Yi's side and hugged him to his chest.</p><p>Mo walked to Tian and sat on his lap and putting his arm around Tian's neck. Mo placed his forehead long Tian's. "Thank you for telling me your feelings but I love you He Tian." Tian closed his eyes before putting his arm around Mo's waist and nuzzling his face in Mo's neck. Mo turned to Lam who, with Xiang and Zi who looked like they were going to cry. "Even though they left us they still meant a lot to us because we always knew they would come back to us. Xi and I leaned on each other because we knew Tian and Yi didn't want us to suffer by ourselves. All the things we did for each other was out of pure friendship and the want to keep the other out of harms way because we knew Tian and Yi didn't want us hurt. Xi decided to major in business because he wanted to become someone Yi could always feel protected and always rely on him without worrying about outside factor or people. I may have pushed Xi to do better but Yi was his driving force his main motivation, I was just there to catch him if he fell." Mo stopped for a second and then continued, "I suffered a lot mentally but it's nothing new to He Tian, he's known about She Li since middle school but there is only so much he could of done for me especially with knowing about his family. Yeah I was hurt when he just left but knowing Tian I don't think, no I know he wouldn't have left Li to do what he did to me if he could have stopped it himself. Tian always told me to chase after my dreams because he'll support me that's why I decided to get my culinary certificate. Tian and Yi might not have been here when we were suffering but Mo and Xi never doubted them or their feelings for us or even their want to always be by our sides, its just things happen and after talking about it the only thing we can do is move on." Mo rubbed Tian's back when he felt him squeeze his hip.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of silence Lam thought it was best to pack up and leave so the boys could have a proper time to talk to each other. She did however state multiple times that she hasn't forgiven Tian or Yi for hurting Mo and Xi. When everyone was gone Jian Yi and Zhengxi went to Xi's room while Guan Shan and He Tian went to Mo's room.</p><p> </p><p>Xi sat on the bed with Yi on his lap who still hasn't calmed down from before. Xi pulled him close, "Yi you have been my friend since elementary school, we have shared many memories and precious moments together. Even since we were younger I have always wanted to protect you and be someone you could confidently rely on, that is what I want to be for you." Xi grabbed Yi's face to make him look at Xi in the eyes. "You are my precious someone. You as who you are, the you before, the you now, and the you in the future is someone I want, someone I will want, and someone I will always want. The you in my eyes is the definition of perfect, no matter what you think about yourself you are the one I want and the one I want to be with til death do us part." Xi gave Yi a soft kiss on the lips. They stayed like that for a second before pulling apart and leaning their foreheads against each other. "So please never question yourself because as long as you stay by my side your presence will help me more than you know because I am remarkably, extraordinarily, and exceptionally in love with you Jian Yi and I will continue to tell you that I am in love with you and that I love you as much as you need to hear it." Yi let out another sob before throwing his arms around Zhengxi and squeezing him to let him know that he felt the same because right now words would come out of his mouth. Xi hugged him back just as hard. "So please Jian Yi become my boyfriend?" Xi asked. Yi pulled back and planted a hard kiss on Xi's lips before going back to hug him.</p><p>"I love you so much, Zhan Zhengxi." Yi whispered in Xi's ear.</p><p> </p><p>He Tian sat on the bed next to Mo. It was silent, Mo and Tian not knowing what to say or how to say what they want to say neither wanting to start but they knew they had to talk.</p><p>"Mo..." Mo flinched a little at Tian's voice but he didn't look at him. He squeaked when Tian lifted him up and placed him on his lap so Mo had no choice but to look at him. "Mo Guan Shan, did you mean what you said to Lam and the others?" Tian questioned. He wanted to know because he didn't want it just to be talk or something to say so they didn't get on Tian and Yi anymore.</p><p>"...Yes." Tian instantly hugged Mo tight breathing in Mo's scent, which was like a fresh spring morning kind of smell. Mo hugged him back liking the warmth from Tian's body.</p><p>"I was so scared that your feelings had wavered during all the time that I was gone. I was so scared that even in just the slightest you had considered Zhengxi as a potential lover, I was so scared that I was physically sick. I wanted to scream and a cry my lungs out when they said they wanted to get you guys together but I haven't been here by your side where I was needed to be able to tell you what you can and cannot do." Mo flinched a little remembering what he said to Tian this morning. Yeah he was mad but he knows he shouldn't have said that because it's a sensitive spot for both of them. "I have loved you for so long that the thought of letting someone else have you is incomprehensible but if knowing that being with another person would provide you so much better I would rather that then continue to hurt you. You are someone who irreplaceable to be and I would rather die than be the reason who have to suffer so much it would be too unbearable for me." Mo pulled away from Tian and looked at his face and Tian just look so torn apart.</p><p>"Tian you reached out to me when no one did. When no one listened to me or believed me, you did. Before you left you showed time and time again that you are someone I could rely on and feel protected from. You were the first person to touch my heart and handle it with such care, things may have turned out the way it did but I never doubted you would come back to me." Mo softly kissed Tian's lips. Tian left out a breath of relief knowing how Mo feels.</p><p>"Sweetheart, you mean more to me than words could ever describe and I will stay by your side from now on showing you and telling you that I love you from the tips of my toes to the top of my head." Tian gave Mo a quick soft kiss. "Mo Guan Shan, will you please be my boyfriend?" Mo smiled before giving Tian a quick kiss and then pulling away.</p><p>"Idiot."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the end of it guys! I hoped you guys enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it. I'm thinking of writing another Tianshan story probably more of a fluff because I can't write smut to save my life. Anyways, please comment and tell me your thoughts as I will reply to every comment there is! :):):):):):):):):)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hoped you guys like it and I know it was really long but this was on my mind to write for a really time so I hope you like!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>